The Day Amy Died
by Bandgeeks16
Summary: An American Pie (song) parody! WARNING: FEELS!


[Intro]  
A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that man used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could fly in that box  
And maybe I'd be happy for a while

But regeneration made me shiver  
With every word, I remember  
That man could be my trip  
Could I take my first trip?

(Well) I can't remember if I cried  
When the TARDIS flew up, in sky  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day that Amy died

[Chorus]  
So bye-bye, mister raggedy guy  
Flew the TARDIS to my shed, you thought I might die  
But that lil girl's here thinkin' you left me dry  
Singin' "Come back to me raggedy guy  
Come back to me raggedy guy!"

[Verse 1]  
Did you think that you where cool?  
After you made me such a fool  
If you just tell me so?  
Now do you believe in time and space  
Can time extend my mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to run real fast?

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you lookin' while we ran  
You both picked up your legs  
Man, We ran for our lives!

(Cause) I'm a lonely Time Lord rebel guy  
With a blue TARDIS and a pair of hearts  
But I knew she was out of luck  
The day the TARDIS flied.

[Chorus]  
She started singin', bye-bye, mister raggedy guy  
Flew the TARDIS to my shed, In thought you might die  
But that lil girl's here thinkin' you left me dry  
Singin' "Come back to me raggedy guy  
Come back to me raggedy guy!"

[Verse 2]  
Now for twelve years I've been on my own  
And I've kissed every guy I've ever known  
But that's not how it used to be  
When the Doctor came just for me  
In a TARDIS he took from Galifray  
You're the man just for me!

Oh, and while I'm still engaged  
I'll go with you about the town  
This time lord, stole my only heart  
The TARDIS has returned  
But Rory will stay here

And while we got chased by the cracks  
The angels weeped away!  
And then we came on back  
The day the TARDIS flied!

[Chorus]  
We were singin' bye-bye, mister raggedy guy  
Flew the TARDIS to my shed, you thought I might die  
But that lil girl's here thinkin' you left me dry  
Singin' "Come back to me raggedy guy  
Come back to me raggedy guy!"

[Verse 3]  
Rory, Roman please protect me  
Don't forget, River's father,  
That she's a psychopath!  
But stay with me just in case  
(But) The pandorica, keeps me safe  
With the final centurion guard!

Now the day has come, to save the world  
While the TARDIS burns a lot of heat  
We all don't like the fez  
Oh, but we never got the choice

'Cause the doctor started to take the death  
The whole world began to cry  
Do you recall the life support  
The day the prison flied?

[Chorus]  
We started singin' fly-fly, Mister raggedy guy  
Fly the TARDIS to the earth, but please don't die  
(And) the TARDIS flys up so high  
And singin' "This'll be the day the TARDIS flied  
This'll be the day the TARDIS flied"

[Verse 4]  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A family in paradox  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, let's not die, rewrite time  
Let's rewrite time  
'Cause angels need to end

Oh, and as I watched him in his bed  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel made of stone  
Could break that Amy's love

And as the angel flashed us into the past  
To keep the paradox right  
I saw Amy crying with hope  
The day the TARDIS Flied

She started singin' fly-fly, Mister raggedy guy  
Fly the TARDIS to New York, but please don't die  
(And) the TARDIS flys up so high  
And singin' "This'll be the day the Amy died  
This'll be the day the Amy died"

[Outro]  
I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some healthy food  
And she smiled and gave me some  
I went up to the empty moon  
Where I'd brought the the TARDIS years before  
But the time there sure did pass

And in her yard, lil Amelia slept  
The lil girl cried and then she wept  
But I came back  
But the time was out of wack

And the two of you I miss the most  
(And) The the worst part is missing you  
They got killed near the coast  
The day the TARDIS flied

And he was singin' bye-bye, Miss Amy Pond  
Flew my TARDIS to the 50's, but then I let you die  
And readin' that last page that you wrote  
Writin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"

[Chorus]  
And I'm here singin' bye-bye, Miss Amy Pond  
Flew my TARDIS to the 50's, but then I let you die  
And that last page that you wrote  
Singin' "I'm sorry I let you die."


End file.
